


Study

by RavenTao



Series: Vanguard Drabbles [6]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: "Study", Gen, Kaichi - Freeform, On Shingo's part, One Shot, One Word Prompts, One-Sided Attraction, Shingo is a fanboy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, mentions of Kai, mentions of Kamui, mentions of Misaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo wants to study everything about his idol Aichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study

Shingo - Study

 

Aichi knew that Shingo was a die hard Q4 fan,

after all, he never failed to remind him.

Even when Shingo asked to study techniques with him.

Aichi had never quite needed to study Vanguard that way, but if that was what his friend wished to do,he would.

“What is Kamui kun like?”

“He’s nice. And very brave, and loud.”

Aichi would answer all of his questions as best he could.

“What weaknesses does Misaki san have?”

“I don’t think Misaki san has any weaknesses. She is one of the strongest people I know.”

“Does Sendou kun have anyone he likes?”

“Eh? What kind of question is that?”

“I want to study everything about Sendou kun! From his friends to his romantic interests,

I’m your biggest fan you know!”

Aichi sweatdropped. The praise given to him never ceased to make him blush.

He never quite felt worthy of the high pedestal Shingo put him on.

“Is Toshiki Kai really as mean as people say he is?”

“Kai kun? Mean? Not at all.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kai kun is a very nice person. He’s strong, and smart, he’s brave. Kai is one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”

In that moment, Shingo discovered the answer to the question that Aichi hadn’t wanted to answer before.

“Sendou kun, are you in love with Toshiki Kai?”

Shingo had never known that the human face could turn that red.


End file.
